Sickness
by Clockwork-Lives
Summary: In which Sollux is stubborn, but Karkat is more so. No SBURB AU.


It was late at night, and the glow of Sollux's computer and the noise of him takking away on the keys seeped out from his room. Karkat stumbled out of his own room, sleepy, hair sticking up in odd areas, somewhat grumpy. Hands fumbling with the knob, he eventually just shouldered the door open.

"Sollux, you ass, where the fuck is my husktop I need i-"

"I don't fucking know KK." Sollux cut off Karkat, sniffling and miserably wiping at his nose with yet another tissue. There were countless used tissues littering the ground around him, as he was sitting on his chair, feverishly tapping away at the keyboard.

Karkat recoiled in disgust, having almost stepped barefoot into a small pile of them. "The fuck Sollux?! This is revolting, what the hell are you up to-" Karkat strode over, carefully avoiding the nasty tissues, and shoved the keyboard aside roughly, much to Sollux's dismay.

"What the thit KK? I'm buthy!" Sollux almost shrieked, diving to catch the keyboard, fumbling, and bringing it to rest on his lap. Karkat wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"God fucking damn it Sollux," He started, before snatching the keyboard, slamming it back onto the desk, and scooping up the Gemini, in a fireman's lift; his head dangling, hands trying to futilely hit Vantas.

"Oi oi oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?! I have to finithh coding that project!" He yelled, trying to squirm out of Karkat's grip, to no avail.

"What you need Captor, is to get your ass into bed- you are sicker than the underneath of /Strider's/ bed, and trust me, that place is fucking /foul./ Trust an idiot like you to code until you're sneezing out brain matter."

Karkat rolled his eyes, bitching and bemoaning his ill luck at getting landed with an 'invalid', though it was obvious from his hurried pace and the noise of him biting on the skin of his lip that he was actually anxious. More worried than he wanted to let on.

And not just anxious that the room was filthy with the tissues and that he might be infected with the sickness, but actually genuinely worried about Sollux; which, he might have found sweeter if he wasn't currently being man handled into bed, and if his head wasn't bonking against Karkat's back with his uneven strides.

"Fuck you! Not like you're one to talk, what with thtaying up tho late to watch fucking romcomth and getting thick ath a ferret, and thmelling like one too, thothe thingth thmell like rancid pith-"

"You do realize that makes me sound like I'm getting fat as a ferret, right, /Thollux,/"

"Oh my god! Thut up!"

"Whatever you /thay/ your highness," Karkat scoffed, before dropping Captor none too roughly on the floor.

"What the fuck?!" He shrieked, none too happy at being dumped assfirst onto the floor. Karkat snorted.

"Just because I used the human's term for recuperacoon doesn't mean I'm going to actually let you use one of their beds, I'm not ass backward /retarded/ Sollux, now, strip or I'm going to dump you in headfirst and jump in as well fucker,"

"Oh thooth you know you fucking wouldn't,"

"You don't think so?"

"I know so,"

"Fine then! Let'th thee you try!" Sollux laughed, even though he was sore from being dragged about, and he had a headache thudding away against his skull, he couldn't believe that Karkat, with his scrawny, wiry frame could ever possibly lug him into the 'coon, not with him having a good 4 inches on him, a waist hold was one thing, anyone could do that, but a bridal style hold was another-

And that's where he was proven wrong.

"Fine, you asshat! Allie oop!" He snapped, using the absurd human phrase, bent down, putting one arm under Sollux's legs and the other supporting his back, stood up and then Sollux found himself clinging desperately to Karkat, arms looping around his neck loosely in case Karkat tried to throw him down or something- in which case the Cancer would be falling down with him.

Karkat didn't intend to toss down Sollux however, instead, he carried him forwards and then set down Sollux into the recuperacoon, sopor slime quickly gunking up his t-shirt, Karkat biting back a 'told you so'. Pushing the troll gently, just enough force to tip him onto his back, Karkat smirked. He wasn't mean enough to shove the bony boy in head first, and anyways, that required too much effort to tip him in.

"Now who's wrong, huh?" He questioned, before taking off his t-shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. Unlike Sollux, he didn't plan on taking a 'bath' with his clothes on, thank you very much.

That done, he simply climbed in himself, settling down snugly beside Sollux, who rolled his eyes and then took off his glasses, sticking them blindly onto the ground around his recuperacoon.

"Leatht I don't have crabby boxers, dude." Sollux snarked back, though he didn't have his heart in the come back. He was too tired to do that, being sick took a toll on his attitude majorly. Turning over to his side, a thought suddenly hit him.

"Hey, idiot, won't you get thick too if you thay in the recuperacoon with me?"

"…Yeah, but whatever. It's not like I don't, and I'd rather you didn't like, drown in your own snot alone or something." He mumbled, a rather pathetic excuse, but Sollux took it, it wasn't as if Karkat was going to confess his undying love or anything, or bend down and reveal all of his secrets or innermost thoughts or anything equally as stupid.

No, he was flushed for Karkat because he wasn't a pansy. He sure as hell would probably have just slapped him if he had done anything like that, Sollux wasn't in the mood for romcom bullshit Karkat stole just to get him to shut up.

If he said anything about love or quadrants or anything, it'd be from his heart, not his bloody movies and trashy novels. It sure as hell wouldn't be all frilled up and dolled up, it'd be blunt and quiet, something he wouldn't show everyone- and Sollux knew it because he /knew/ Karkat.

Karkat scooted over a litle closer, during the pause of Sollux thinking to himself. He slid into a spooning position, with Sollux as the little spoon, his head resting in the crook of Sollux's shoulder, breath fanning out against it, creating little bubbles in the sopor.

"…You know I love you, right?" He mumured, and it was just everything Sollux had thought of. Everything he had expected. A lazy half smile curled on his face. Heh.

"Yeah. I do."


End file.
